Journey To Courage
by Chameleon777
Summary: What if Jordan wasn't the one who was sick? What if it was someone else who was sick and what if the sickness brought to light a troubled past that led to a career choice, a scattered family being brought together, and undiscovered realizations about life and love? Past faces reappear that make just surviving each day difficult and hidden strength must be drawn upon.
1. Exposed

_**Boston, Massachusetts**_

"Doctor Macy?"

Garrett looked up from his desk and was surprised to see Woody lingering in his office doorway holding his jacket, which seemed to have something in it, tightly against his chest, "Detective Hoyt, what can I do for you?" he asked in a professional voice. "Is this a work call or is this to talk about Jordan?"

Woody, however, said nothing and closed both the door and the blinds, "I need a second opinion on something," he said in a nervous voice as he extracted an x-ray file from his jacket. "I'm sick, see…"

Frowning, Garrett got up from his desk, walked over to Woody, and took the file, "I've been getting headaches at work and I've had to go off shift early for the last few days," Woody explained as Garrett took the film out of the envelope and put it on his light board. "I went to the ER last night with a migraine and they did a scan, but I stole it from Radiology before anyone had a chance to look at it."

"Is that why you cancelled on Jordan last night?" Garrett asked as he flipped on the light and studied the film that appeared to be of Woody's brain. "She phoned me in frustration when you cancelled."

Woody sighed and nodded, "After I snuck out of the ER with the x-ray, I went home and went to bed because my head was making me feel really sick," he explained tiredly. "Maybe I'm overdoing it."

"I don't think so," Garrett replied in a somber voice. "The scan shows a mass that looks unusual."

Woody frowned, "A mass?" he asked in a worried voice. "What do you think the mass could be?"

"You'll need an MRI, I think," Garrett replied in a professional tone. "When can you get that done?"

Woody shrugged, "I'm supposed to go pick up my sister at the bus station in like an hour," he said in a tired voice as he quickly lifted the blinds and opened the door. "I need to call a cab to get me there."

Garrett nodded and walked with Woody as he left the office, "I can take you to get your sister," he offered, worried that Woody would suffer a migraine while traveling and pass out. "I thought she was in a small town in Maine and running a successful practice? Why would she want to come to Boston?"

"You know that murder that happened out there last year?" Woody asked as they passed by the office where Bug and Nigel were sitting, conversing, and waiting for their next case since Jordan was off that day and she had, at Garrett's urging, chosen to have a 'girls day' with Lily out on the town.

Garrett nodded, "My sister's husband was abusive and she was accused of his murder, but was found innocent," Woody explained in a tired voice. "She decided to come out here for a fresh start…"

Woody suddenly frowned and placed his hand on his forehead, "I need to sit down," he said in a pain-filled voice as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Can I get a Tylenol and some water?"

"Woody, are you okay?" Bug asked as he suddenly noticed Woody. "Nigel, get Woody a chair."

As Nigel grabbed a chair, Woody suddenly leaned forward, collapsed, and began to convulse violently.

"Woody!" Garrett shouted as he knelt beside the seizing detective. "Nigel, call for an ambulance!"

Nigel nodded and hurried off to phone for an ambulance, "Get the pillows off the couch in my office, Bug, and bring them here," Garrett ordered as Woody continued seizing. "Woody, can you hear me?"

The convulsions continued for several more seconds before Woody suddenly stopped and went as limp as a rag doll, "Okay, 30 seconds," Garrett whispered, quickly checking his watch and then watching Woody's chest to see if the sick detective was breathing. "Woody, it's Doctor Macy; can you hear me?"

Woody, however, remained unresponsive, but was breathing on his own, "Here's the pillows, Doctor Macy," Bug said in an anxious voice as he hurried over to Garrett and Woody with two pillows in his hands and passed them to Garrett. "Nigel's on the line with EMS; it should be about 15 minutes…"

Garrett nodded and carefully stabilized Woody's neck and watched as Bug placed the pillows on either side of the younger man's body in case there was another seizure, "Hang in there," Garrett whispered in a somber voice. "Bug, there's an x-ray film on the lightboard in my office. Go put it back in the folder on my desk and bring it here. The paramedics will probably want to take it to the hospital with Woody."

Bug nodded and took off down the hallway, leaving Garrett alone to care for Woody.

* * *

The bus stopped outside the terminal and while other passengers quickly grabbed their bags, a dark haired woman in the back of the bus looked out the window uncertainly, "Ma'am, are you getting off?" the driver, a middle aged man who was exhausted after driving from New York, asked as he came down the aisle and stopped at the woman's seat. "This bus isn't going anywhere until tomorrow morning."

"Where exactly are we, sir?" the woman asked in a faint, but nervous voice, not turning her face.

The bus driver frowned, "Boston," he replied, concerned about the woman's tired voice.

"Okay," the woman replied nervously as she looked at him, revealing bruises on her face, ragged clothes, and a mess of dirty blonde hair that was tied up in a loose bun. "Could you grab my bag?"

Nodding, the driver quickly grabbed a backpack out of the overhead compartment as the woman stood up and immediately sank back into her chair, "Just give me a minute," she said in a tired voice.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the driver asked in a worried voice. "Would you like me to call for help?"

The woman sighed, "My brother's supposed to be coming," she replied weakly. "I'm just very tired."

"Who's your brother, ma'am?" the driver asked softly. "Maybe I can contact him for you."

The woman placed a hand on her forehead, "He'll come," she replied in a faint voice. "Daniel?"

"Mommy, are we in Boston yet?" a quiet voice asked as a small boy with dark hair sat up and showed that he was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a sweater. "Are you gonna work at fixing sick people again?"

The bus driver looked surprised, "You're a doctor, ma'am?" he asked in a confused voice. "How long…?"

"I was sent by my boss, Kate Switzer, to help in the morgue here," the woman replied as she sighed and took a sip of water from the small bottle that rest in the cup holder. "My name's Annie."

Daniel quickly got into the aisle as Annie slowly got up and into the aisle, just a few inches from the bus driver, "I get tired after traveling if I don't drink enough water," Annie explained in a reassuring voice as she grabbed her water, her purse, and her backpack. "I'm feeling better now, though; thank you."

Even though the driver didn't look entirely convinced, he nodded and moved into a set of seats so that Annie and Daniel could get off the bus. Annie smiled at the driver and she and Daniel got off the bus and got their two suitcases, one large and one small, from the luggage compartment below the bus.

As Annie and Daniel began to walk away from the bus, they were passed by Jordan and Lily, both of whom were carrying light shopping bags of things that Lily had bought for her unborn child, "Excuse me, do either of you ladies know where the Medical Examiner's office is?" Annie asked as she looked at Jordan and Lily nervously. "I was recently hired on there and I'm supposed to report for work."

"Garrett didn't mention hiring anyone," Jordan replied in a confused voice. "Who are you?"

Annie sighed, "My name's Annie and I came from a little medical practice in Maine, but I went to medical school at Princeton and did my internship and residency at Princeton-Plainesboro Teaching Hospital under the supervision of a Doctor Gregory House. If you want to do a record check, feel…"

"No, that's okay," Lily spoke up nervously. "If I may ask, Annie, what's your new job going to be?"

Daniel suddenly looked up at Annie, "Mommy, can we get something to eat?" he asked softly.

"We're actually headed to get something to eat right now," Jordan replied. "Why don't you and your son join us and then Lily and I can show you where the M.E.'s office is? My name's Jordan, by the way."

Annie was silent for a moment and then nodded, "That would be great," she replied softly. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lily responded, relieved to see that Annie seemed pleasant enough. "My name's Lily."

Annie nodded, "This is my son, Daniel," she replied in a more pleasant voice. "He's my pride and joy."

"How old are you, Daniel?" Jordan asked as they continued walking down the street away from the bus.

Daniel grinned as he pulled his rolling suitcase down the pavement, "Seven," he replied in a happy voice.

As Jordan, Lily, Annie, and Daniel headed off towards a restaurant, they were unaware that they were being carefully and silently observed by a dark haired man named James who sat in a car across the street. His life had changed for the worse ever since he had found out that he had been living a lie and that he wasn't who he had grown up being and it was all the fault of the well-intending people at the Medical Examiner's office. He recognized the woman who was obviously very pregnant, but he didn't recognize the dark haired women or the small boy. Were they all friends?

"I will soon want to talk to you and your medical buddies too, Lily," the man said in a soft, but anxious voice. "I need to know why you messed up who I thought I was."

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. Discoveries

_Access restricted. _

"Why is Woody's medical file suddenly restricted?" Garrett asked in a concerned voice as he stood with a doctor at the computer looking up Woody's file to help treat him. "It wasn't restricted last year."

The doctor sighed and typed in a special access password that would normally work, but the screen suddenly flashed red. _Access restricted. Contact G. House, M.D. at Plainesboro-Princeton Hospital for Access, _"Who's G. House?" Garrett asked in a frustrated voice. "Why is the file still restricted?"

"I'm not sure," the doctor replied in a distressed voice. "Look, Doctor Macy, why don't you just go sit with Detective Hoyt and I'll phone this Doctor House? When I know more, I'll come find you, okay?"

Garrett sighed, but nodded and moved down the hallway to the room where Woody was unconscious on a gurney with a gown and blanket covering his body. An oxygen mask was on his pale face, IV's were in his arms and hands, and a hospital bracelet and a clip were on his left hand while a machine that was carefully monitoring the detective's vitals.

Woody's cut clothes, shoes, wallet, and badge were piled on a corner chair beside where Bug was silently lingering with a crestfallen expression on his face.

"Any change?" Garrett asked softly as he opened the door and walked into the hospital room.

Bug shook his head, "Vitals are steady, but he hasn't woken up yet," he replied in a somber voice.

"Okay," Garrett said in a somber voice. "Did Nigel get you Woody's emergency contact information?"

Bug shrugged, "I haven't checked my phone," he replied as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell-phone, and offered it to Garrett. "I saw the film on the board when I was using your phone…"

"Woody stole it from the ER when he was there last night seeking treatment for a migraine," Garrett explained in a less than impressed voice. "I gave the film over to the lab techs to take a look at."

There was a sudden moan and Garrett frowned as Woody's eyelids suddenly began to flutter, "Bug, go get some sort of medical staff in here right away," he ordered. "Woody, can you hear me?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Annie?" Lily asked as she and Annie stood in front of the diner counter, staring up at the chalkboard menu that was above the counter. "You seem a little hungry."

Annie sighed and shook her head, "The water I had on the bus filled me up," she lied, not wanting to admit that she had spent the last of her money on the bus ticket to Boston and on Daniel's sandwich.

Lily silently looked over at where Jordan and Daniel were sitting and already helping themselves to sandwiches and a basket of fries, "I can buy you something to eat and nobody will have to know," she offered in a quiet voice as she put a hand on her aching back. "I need to get some food anyway."

"Thank you," Annie replied softly as she offered Lily a smile. "I wonder where my brother is."

Lily smiled, "I'm sure he's on his way," she replied reassuringly. "Who is he, if I may ask?"

"He's a police detective, actually," Annie said as the door opened and a dark haired man came in and immediately stopped behind Lily. "Lily, I think there's someone wanting to talk to you."

Lily turned around and her eyes widened in surprise, "Aren't you Leo Fulton Junior?" she asked in a shocked voice, immediately recognizing the man who visited the morgue the year before. "How are you?"

"I'm actually going by Henry Hurst now," the man replied in a nervous, but pleasant voice. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private. If you're busy, I can always come to the M.E. office…"

Lily shook her head, "If you can wait til I'm done having lunch with my friends, maybe we can go for a walk and talk?" she suggested softly, wondering what he wanted. "Would that be okay with you?"

"That would be fine," Leo replied in a nervous voice as he moved to the end of the counter and silently sat on a stool in front of a menu. He picked up the menu and silently began to look through it.

Annie sighed, "I'm going to go sit with Daniel and Jordan," she said in a tired voice. "Okay?"

Lily nodded and Annie silently walked over to the table, leaving her alone with her many thoughts. Why did Henry want to talk to her? Who was Annie really?

* * *

**_Princeton-Plainesboro Teaching Hospital – New Jersey_**

"House, there's a call for you and please answer your own calls in the future!" Lisa Cuddy snapped as she came over to House, who was sitting at his desk with his leg popped on an ottoman and his cane planted on the floor, and offered him the phone from her office. "Next time, give them your…"

House scoffed and snatched the phone before making a face at Cuddy, "This is House speaking," he said in a semi-annoyed voice as he listened to the person on the other end. "House is my last name and Greg is my first; it's such a waste of time to use both names, though. What exactly do you want?"

There was talking on the other end and House's face suddenly went white and his eyes widened, "Are you absolutely sure it was him that had a seizure?" he asked in an unusually concerned voice, causing Cuddy to give him a worried and mystified look. "…Wait, he stole a CT film from Radiology?"

"House, what's going on?" Cuddy asked in a worried voice only to be given a death look by House.

House sighed, "…I'll authorize access to his medical records only after I come there and talk to him," he replied in a no-nonsense voice. "…No, we're going to do it my way or you can just dribble off to…"

There was a click and House sighed as he stared at the receiver a moment before offering the receiver back to Cuddy, "Wilson and I need time off," he said non-chalantly. "We have to go to Boston."

Cuddy's eyes widened and she gaped at House skeptically, "Wilson, get in here!" House yelled in an anxious voice as he began tapping his cane on the floor. "Wilson, I need a favor from you!"

"What?" Wilson replied as he hurried into the office and saw Cuddy there. "House, what is it?"

House sighed, "We need to get on a plane or take a train to Boston like right away," he said in an unusually somber voice. "I just got a call from a hospital in Boston and my son had a seizure…"

"Your what?!" Cuddy screeched, her eyes widening. "Greg House, you do not have a son!"

House scoffed, "In a manner of speaking, I do," he replied rudely. "I have a daughter too."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and Wilson looked mystified, "You never mentioned children," he said in a confused voice.

"I took a couple of neglected, abused kids in as foster kids in my younger days and I ended up adopting them after they turned 18 because they asked me to," House stated as he got up from his chair and leaned on his cane.

Wilson nodded even though he was still mystified, "How soon can we go?" he asked worriedly.

House looked at Cuddy questioningly, "Fine!" she yelled, unable to withstand House's stare.

"We can go right away," House replied in a satisfied voice. "Cuddy, delegate my patients and clinic time."

Cuddy scoffed, but said nothing as House and Wilson left the office; she couldn't believe them, but House wouldn't joke about having kids, would he?

* * *

_**Hospital – Boston, Massachusetts**_

"He's not awake like you said." a nurse asked in a soft voice as she stood beside Woody's gurney with a medical cart beside her. "Doctor Macy, I don't know why you and your friend came and got me."

Garrett sighed as the nurse pushed the medical cart away from the gurney, "Seizure patients might not wake up for hours or even days after they experience a seizure," she explained crossly. "I don't…"

"Doctor Macy," Bug said as Woody's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Doctor Macy, he's awake."

The nurse and Garrett looked at Woody and saw that he was awake, but looked disoriented, "Detective Hoyt, how are you feeling?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Do you remember what happened?"

Woody tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the mask, so Garrett removed it, "Where am I?" Woody asked in a faint, groggy voice as he blinked tiredly. "Doctor Macy, Bug, what are you…?"

"Woody, you're at the hospital," Garrett explained in a quiet voice. "You had a seizure at the morgue."

Woody blinked tiredly and sighed sleepily, "I can't think straight," he replied in a faint voice. "I'm so tired."

"Get some rest," Garrett said in a gentle voice as he put the mask back over Woody's face. "All right?"

As Woody's eyes closed again, Garrett looked at the nurse, "Can you go see if Radiology has finished reviewing Detective Hoyt's scan, please?" he asked in a calmer voice. "We'd like some information as soon as we can possibly get it and also see if you can get Woody admitted for observation at least overnight."

The nurse nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Garrett and Bug to watch over Woody. Both were mystified that this situation was evening happening.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	3. Revelations

_**Boston, Massachusetts**_

"House, why didn't you ever say anything about kids before?" Wilson asked as they walked out of the train station and over to a car that Wilson had rented via a cell phone during the train ride.

House scoffed as he leaned on his cane, "I'm not exactly someone who you or anyone else would picture as being an effective father figure, now am I?" he asked cynically. "I actually had three kids in my care at one point, but one of them kept being a bad influence on his brother and sister, so I kicked him out."

Wilson sighed as he unlocked the car and got in behind the wheel, "A bad influence how?" he asked.

"He used to steal money from me and beat his brother up," House replied in a less than happy tone as he opened the door and got into the passenger seat. "He would have hurt his sister if I hadn't…"

Wilson silently started the ignition, "I never even told Stacy about the kids, so consider yourself and Cuddy honored," House commented softly. "They were considered unadoptable by all fifty states, which is rare, so I offered to take them in so they wouldn't end up starving on the street and turn to crime to live."

"I never knew this side of you," Wilson commented as he put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb into the street. "Why wouldn't you tell anyone that you took in some kids to raise as your own?"

House scoffed, "Don't paint me as noble," he snipped. "That's the worst thing, to be painted noble."

"What are your kids' names?" Wilson asked, shifting the discussion to a less uneasy topic.

* * *

"Should someone call Jordan?" Bug asked softly as he entered the hospital room where Woody had been moved after being admitted for observation and possible further treatment. "They're like…"

Garrett shook his head as he watched Woody continue to sleep, "Jordan would come rushing in here if she knew something like this had happened," he replied softly. "Let's just wait on the scan results."

There was a sharp breath and suddenly Woody began to cough and it caused him to wake up in a flash with his right hand immediately going to the mask on his face, "Whoa, whoa," Garrett said in an anxious voice as Woody pushed the mask off his face with a shaking hand. "You're supposed to keep that on."

"Dry throat," Woody groggily whispered before he wheezed and made an awful, choking-like sound.

Garrett frowned, took the nasal tubes from the wall, and carefully put them into Woody's nose before he activated the oxygen, "Is that better?" he asked softly. "Bug, maybe get Woody a cup of water."

"What is going on in here?!" a nurse shouted as she ran into the room. "Who removed his mask?!"

Woody cringed at the shouting and Garrett immediately noticed it, "If you'd stop your yelling, you'd notice that Detective Hoyt is awake and doesn't like the noise. He woke up with a dry throat."

The nurse was quiet for a minute and she narrowed her eyes as Bug came over to the sink, grabbed a plastic cup from a stack on the counter, and filled it, "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Getting Detective Hoyt some water?" Bug replied in a confused voice. "What's the problem?"

Scowling, the nurse glared at Garrett without even acknowledging Woody, "You let terrorists associate with hospital patients, Doctor Macy?" she snipped in an aggravated voice. "I can't believe that!"

"Bug's not a terrorist," Garrett replied in an unimpressed tone. "He's a doctor and he's on my staff."

The nurse gave Bug a look of disgust, "Is that so?" she snapped. "Well, I'll make it my job to find out."

As the nurse left the room, she nearly banged into the doctor, who was coming in with a chart in his hand, "Detective Hoyt, how are you feeling?" he asked pleasantly, seeing that Woody was awake.

"Tired," Woody replied in a groggy voice as he blinked to stay awake. "Why did I have a seizure?"

The doctor silently looked at the chart for a minute and then at Woody, Bug, and Garrett, "Would you prefer that your friends leave the room while I share the results with you, Detective Hoyt?" he asked.

"They helped me, so they can stay," Woody replied groggily. "Why did I have a seizure today?"

Letting out a sigh, the doctor walked to the end of the bed, "The radiologists confirmed the presence of a cranial mass in your CT scan, but they need an MRI to determine what the mass is exactly," he explained in a somber voice. "I've scheduled the MRI for tomorrow morning so you can rest…"

"So, I have a mass in my brain?" Woody asked groggily, trying to make sense of his current situation.

The doctor nodded, "The MRI tomorrow will tell us more, Detective," he replied calmly, seeing that Woody was now fighting to stay awake just to get information. "Why don't you get some rest now?"

Swallowing hard, the doctor quietly moved out of the room and Garrett quickly followed him, "You know more than you're saying, so just spill it," he hissed in an aggravated voice. "If you don't know something, I can tell that you suspect something; what do you not want Detective Hoyt to know?"

"Look, based on the CT scan, I can't say very much," the doctor replied anxiously. "Maybe you…"

Garrett scoffed, "I saw the film and I have my own suspicions as a doctor," he explained in an impatient voice as he crossed his arms. "I just want to know what kind of options that Woody has for himself."

"Again, the MRI will tell us more," the doctor replied, frowning as he suddenly heard yelling.

Garrett turned towards the yelling just in time to see a man with a cane in one hand and a folder in the other and another man come around the corner with a nurse trailing after them, "Doctor Masterson, these two are demanding to see Detective Hoyt, but I told them they had to wait," she snipped.

"Who are you two and what do you want with Detective Hoyt?" Garrett asked suspiciously.

The man with the cane scoffed and extended the folder, "I'm Doctor Gregory House," House said in an unusually professional voice. "I got a call from this hospital about a Woodrow Hoyt being here."

"I'm Doctor James Wilson," Wilson spoke up in a soft voice. "I travelled here to assist Doctor House."

Garrett said nothing and House watched through the transparent window as Bug helped Woody drink a bit of water, "Wow, that kid has grown," House commented softly. "He's way too thin for his age."

"Excuse me, but how do you know Detective Hoyt?" Garrett asked softly. "Are you his doctor?"

House was quiet for a minute and then sighed, "No," he replied. "I'm the only father he knows."

* * *

"Mommy, where are we?" Daniel asked, holding tight to Annie's hand as she and him followed Jordan into the Medical Examiner's offices where Annie was set to start work. "Is this a hospital?"

Annie chuckled, "No, honey, this is where Mommy's going to work," she replied in a gentle voice.

"Let me check Garrett's office and see if he's here," Jordan said in an anxious voice. "Just wait."

Before Jordan could walk off, however, Nigel came out of the break room, "Nigel, is Garrett here?" Jordan asked in a nervous voice. "This lady named Annie is supposed to meet him here today."

"You look a little young for Doctor Macy, don't you?" Nigel asked, giving Annie a once-over look.

Annie's eyes widened in both shock and anger, "Nigel, that wasn't funny," Jordan cut in. "I think…"

"I was actually hired on here, you mouthy little Brit!" Annie snapped in an angry tone, the tall British man suddenly reminding her of her abusive and now dead husband. "My name is Annie Hoyt and I'm a doctor from Maine who was referred to Doctor Macy by Kate Switzer because my life was bad!"

Jordan looked shocked and all the amusement faded from Nigel's eyes, "Hoyt?" Jordan asked, silently wondering if Woody had a secret wife that he didn't tell anyone about. "Are you related to Woody?"

"Speaking of Woody, he's not here," Nigel spoke up somberly. "He was taken to the hospital."

Jordan's eyes widened, "The hospital?" she asked in a worried voice. "What exactly happened?"

"Right, Mister Mouthy, I need you to call my son and I a cab," Annie said in a crispy voice.

Nigel scowled, "My name is Nigel Townsend," he replied crassly. "Doctor Macy and Bug went…"

"Why didn't anyone call me?!" Jordan snipped in frustration. "Woody and I are dating!"

Annie was quiet for a moment and she looked at Daniel, who looked both mystified and afraid of what was happening, "Honey, your Uncle Woody's sick in the hospital and we need to go," she said softly.

"Uncle Woody's sick?" Daniel asked worriedly. "Can we make him a get well card, Mommy?"

Annie nodded, "Of course we can," she replied uncertainly, unsure of how she was going to pay for paper and supplies to make a get well card for Woody. "It'll have to wait until I start working…"

"I could give you and your son a ride to the hospital," Nigel offered softly. "It's the least I can do."

Annie sighed and nodded, "Thank you," she replied in a distressed voice. "Cabs are hard to find."

_And hard to pay for, I bet. _Jordan silently thought as she regarded the bruising on Annie's face and wondered if Annie had brought Daniel here for a fresh start or to get help from Woody raising him.

"Jordan, do you want a ride too?" Nigel asked in a concerned voice. "I have room in my car."

Memories of the last time she saw Woody in a hospital bed suddenly came flying at her and Jordan found herself shaking her head, "No, I have some errands to run," she replied in a reluctant voice.

* * *

"My parents have been so welcoming to me," Henry explained in a soft, but anxious voice as he and Lily walked through a park that was close to the diner. "I just am having trouble with certain things."

Lily nodded, but said nothing so that Henry could speak, "I'm having trouble letting go of who I thought I was for most of my life up until last year," he explained in a worried voice. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"How can I be of help?" Lily asked in a gentle voice, wondering how she'd feel if it had been her to find out that she wasn't who she thought she was. "Are you looking for counseling or something else?"

Henry sighed, "I just need a friend to help me get used to my life," he replied in a nervous voice.

"Okay," Lily nodded, giving him a reassuring smile as they continued walking. "I'll be your friend."

* * *

It was nearly seven p.m. when Bug finally allowed himself to stand up from sitting at Woody's bedside, making sure that the detective slept comfortably. After accepting and keeping down a bit of water, Woody had slipped back into a deep slumber. Bug, of course, hadn't left his side since then.

Garrett hadn't returned, but Bug was fine with that; everyone needed a break now and then.

The door suddenly opened and Bug turned to see the nurse from earlier standing with two men in Homeland Security uniforms, "That's him, officers," the nurse spat. "That's the terrorist."

"I'm a medical doctor," Bug replied as the two agents surrounded him. "I'm Detective Hoyt's…"

One of the agents scoffed, "We'll see," he replied as he came forward and forced Bug's arms behind his back. "We're gonna take you on a little field trip to see if you really are who you say you are."

Bug was lost for words as he was forced from the room by the agents and followed by the nurse. Little did any of them realize that Woody was in the process of waking and had seen Bug being taken away.

Even though he was still feeling weak and a little bit fuzzy, Woody forced himself to get out of bed and drag both his tired body and IV pole over to the phone. His arm and hand trembled as he picked up the phone and attempted to dial the phone number of the morgue to tell them about Bug's arrest.

Swearing in frustration that he couldn't steady his hand enough to dial the numbers, Woody hung up the receiver and leaned against the wall. The door suddenly opened and Garrett came in after leaving House and Wilson to deal with Woody's doctors, "Woody, what are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"They took him," Woody said in a pained voice as he struggled to combat the dizziness he had.

Garrett frowned, "Who took who?" he asked in a concerned voice as he put an arm around Woody and helped the trembling detective walk back to the hospital bed. "Woody, where did Bug go? He was…"

"They took him," Woody said in a pain-filled voice as he leaned against the bed. "My head…"

Garrett gently took Woody by the arm, helped him straighten up, and helped him back into bed despite the fact that Woody was shaking uncontrollably, "These guys in Homeland Security uniforms came with a nurse and they took Bug," Woody whispered as he closed his eyes. "My head is literally killing me."

"I'll get someone in here," Garrett replied, quickly pressing the nurse's call button. "Just relax."

Woody took a deep, shaky breath and gripped the bedrails just as House, the doctor, and Wilson came into the room, "Hey, slugger," House said in a concerned voice, frowning at seeing Woody shaking and breathing anxiously while cringing in pain. "What did you people do to him?! What's wrong?!"

"I think you'd better do the MRI tonight," Garrett said in a no-nonsense voice. "Another migraine."

The doctor nodded, "I'll see what I can do," he promised anxiously, hurrying from the room.

House was quiet for a minute and then silently sat down in the chair beside the bed, "Do you think a prosthetic would help, Woodrow?" he asked in a coy voice. "Do they even make fake brains?"

"What?" Woody asked in a pain-filled voice as he opened his eyes and stared at House through narrowed eyes because it hurt too much to keep his eyes fully open. "What are you talking about?"

House shrugged, "I think about chopping off my bad leg and getting a fake one sometimes," he replied in a sarcastic voice. "I wonder what it would be like for you to chop out your brain and get a new one."

Garrett looked horrified and wondered what House was doing, but Wilson suppressed a smile because he knew that House was using morbid humor to distract Woody from the pain of the migraine.

Woody was silent for a moment and then he smiled sadly and sighed before he closed his eyes again and loosened his grip on the bedrail, "They're talking about getting the MRI done tonight," House explained in an unusually gentle voice as he gently tapped Woody's hand. "Do you want to call your sister?"

"Oh man, I was supposed to pick her and her son up," Woody replied in a distressed voice. "I have…"

House sighed, "You have nothing to do but rest," he replied in a stern voice. "If your sister and her son are in town, they'll eventually find their way here. Do you want me to stick around for your MRI?"

"Can you call Calvin?" Woody asked in a faint voice. "I know he probably won't come, but…"

House's eyes darkened, "That is the last thing you need to deal with right now," he replied darkly.

The door suddenly opened again and the doctor came in, "Radiology can take Detective Hoyt right now," he said in a concerned voice. "The on-duty Oncologist is a bit tired, so…"

"Wilson, you handle it," House replied snappishly. "You're the best oncologist in the entire world."

Wilson looked shocked at the compliment, but also looked nervous, "We have perfectly good staff here, Doctor House," the doctor replied in a crisp voice. "I don't know where you came from, but here…"

"Either you let Doctor Wilson be Woody's oncologist or I'll just take Woody to my hospital in New Jersey," House replied in a tone that indicated he was in no mood for games. "Make up your mind quickly."

The doctor threw up his hands in frustration, but nodded and Wilson looked absolutely shocked, "Fine!" the doctor snapped in a frustrated voice. "We have to go to Radiology right now and do the MRI!"

"Doctor House, why don't you and Doctor Wilson go with Woody?" Garrett suggested, desperately wanting to find Bug before Homeland Security had too much fun with him. "I'll be along."

Woody didn't open his eyes, but his hand brushed against House's and House gave his son's hand a gentle squeeze that served as a reassurance that he was coming, "Cuddy's going to kill both of us when she finds out about this," Wilson commented in a quiet voice as the doctor prepped the gurney.

"Bring on the Grim Reaper," House commented dryly, not letting go of Woody's hand for a second.

* * *

Jordan was alone on the sidewalk as she left her apartment to take a cab to go see Woody in the hospital, or so she thought. She had the ominous feeling that she was being watched from nearby.

"Jordan?" a dark-haired man asked as he suddenly came out of a nearby alley. "Jordan, wait."

Jordan froze at seeing Calvin Hoyt standing in front of her in ripped jeans, boots, and a dirty shirt and looking as if he hadn't eaten a decent meal for days, "Calvin, what do you want?" she asked softly.

"I want to visit Woody and I'm wondering if he's still at the same apartment," Calvin replied in a nervous voice as he clasped his trembling hands together. "I'm a little short on cash and I haven't eaten in…"

Jordan sighed, "I don't know where Woody is," she lied, not wanting Calvin to be bothering Woody.

Calvin sighed as a cab pulled up and Jordan got into it. As the cab pulled away, Calvin grunted incoherently and started after the cab on foot; he was determined to find and get help from Woody.


	4. High Tensions

The small screen illuminated a very detailed scan of Woody's brain and while Wilson and the on-duty oncologist, Dr. Sorenson, were studying it intently, House's was holding the microphone. His eyes were looking through the window at Woody, who was lying silently in the tube with a gown, slippers, and loose scrub pants covering his body, "Woody, how are you doing?" House asked through the mike.

"I'm tired," Woody's voice replied in a faint tone. "I just want to find out what's wrong with me."

House nodded and set the microphone down, "House, look at this," Wilson spoke anxiously.

"What?" House asked as he looked at the screen and immediately frowned. "That can't be right."

Dr. Sorenson scowled, "MRI's don't lie, Doctor House," he replied in an annoyed tone. "It's late…"

"Now that you know what it is, what are you going to do about it?" Wilson asked worriedly.

Dr. Sorenson sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes, "There are several options with which to treat a meningioma," he replied in a tired voice. "I think, though, it's better to discuss them tomorrow…"

House growled, grabbed his cane, and limped into the scan room. Wilson watched with a mystified expression on his face as House lingered next to the tube and then he clicked the button that would allow the tube to slide out. As the tube slid out, Wilson watched House say a few things to Woody.

"If you two can make sure the patient gets back to his room, I'm going to call it a night," Dr. Sorenson replied in a tired voice as he looked at Wilson. "I've been on for 48 hours without many breaks…"

Wilson sighed as quiet, but audible sobbing suddenly filled the scan chamber, "I'll take Woody's case," he offered as he watched House help Woody sit up and get off the table. "Let me be his doctor."

"You're kidding, right?" Dr. Sorenson replied in a cynical voice. "Are you even licensed in this state?"

Wilson shrugged, "Let me be Woody's doctor or else I'll make sure he's transferred to New Jersey by this time tomorrow," he said in a commanding voice. "You're not being much help to any of us right now."

"Fine!" Dr. Sorenson yelled in a tired voice as he thrust the chart at Wilson. "Risk losing your medical license!"

As Dr. Sorenson left, Wilson watched House help Woody into a wheelchair and wheel him into the smaller room, "It's way past Woody's bedtime," House said in a fatherly tone. "Tomorrow."

Wilson nodded, "Tomorrow," he replied, agreeing that they would talk about the cancer tomorrow.

"Dad, can you see if Annie went to my place?" Woody asked in a tired voice as he fought off a yawn.

House looked briefly taken aback at being called 'Dad', but nodded and quickly got his cellular phone out of his pants pocket, "I don't know if cellphones are allowed in here," Wilson commented in a concerned voice as Woody rubbed his eyes tiredly. "House, why don't I take Woody back to his room?"

"Great," House replied as he dialed Woody's number and held the cell-phone up to his hearing ear.

Woody looked like he was going to protest, but House shot him a look, "Don't turn into a stubborn brat all of a sudden, Woody," House said in a sharp tone. "Go to bed like a good boy and after I phone your sister to make sure she's not sleeping in some alley, I'll come tuck you in and maybe tell you a story."

"Sure," Woody replied in a voice that was stifled by a yawn. "Thanks for coming to see me."

Dial tones filled House's hearing ear as Wilson wheeled the tired Woody out of Radiology.

* * *

"How do you plan on getting inside?" Nigel asked curiously as he stood outside of Woody's apartment with Annie and Daniel and their suitcases. "If Woody's in the hospital, he'll have his keys with him."

There was a moment of silence as Annie wondered if Nigel thought her stupid; she had initially wanted to go to the hospital, but she had changed her mind because it was late and Daniel needed to get ready for bed. She had then, after an argument, convinced Nigel to bring her to Woody's empty apartment.

Yet, further aggravating her, Nigel had come up with them instead of leaving them to their devices.

Annie scoffed, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a key, "Woody made me a key in case I ever needed inside," she replied as she unlocked the door and heard the phone ringing. "Excuse me."

Nigel watched as Annie pushed open the door and walked Daniel into the apartment before walking over to the phone on the wall, "Hello?" she asked after picking the receiver up. "Oh, hey Dad."

Eager to be of help, Nigel rolled Annie's suitcases into the apartment, "…I used a key Woody gave me to get in and I'll stay here with Daniel for as long as I can," Annie said in a calm voice, frowning at seeing Nigel in the apartment when he hadn't been invited. "…Dad, I've got to go deal with something…"

"I don't recall inviting you in," Annie commented as she hung up the receiver. "You can leave."

Daniel quickly looked at Nigel and darted behind Annie for protection, "You left your suitcases in the hallway and I figured you needed them," Nigel replied nervously. "Do you want help unpacking?"

Annie shook her head, "No, please just get out," she replied in a nervous voice. "We are just fine."

"Are you sure?" Nigel asked gently. "Maybe I could take you and Daniel out for dinner…"

Swallowing hard, Annie reached into her pocket and pulled out a container of mace, "You have until I reach the count of five to leave the apartment before I use this," she replied in a commanding voice.

"All right!" Nigel replied anxiously, raising his hands in the air. "Nice knowing you, ma'am."

Annie scowled as Nigel fled the apartment, slamming the door behind him, "Daniel, go take your suitcase into Uncle Woody's guest bedroom and get ready for bed," she said in an anxious voice as she tried to calm herself down. "Mommy is just going to get settled and then she'll come tuck you in."

"I love you, Mommy," Daniel called out as he grabbed his suitcase and dragged it into the spare room.

Annie sighed, swallowed hard, and quickly picked up the receiver again. She needed to talk to Woody.

* * *

Jordan walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room she had been told belonged to Woody, "…Wilson, I didn't know this side of you existed," she heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"It's not like I maimed Doctor Sorenson, House," another voice replied in a concerned tone. "As a skilled oncologist, I just figure that you and Woody would be more comfortable if I was his doctor…"

_Woody has cancer? _Jordan thought in a worried voice as two pairs of eyes suddenly focused on her.

"I'm here to visit Woody," Jordan explained as she entered the room and saw two men standing beside an empty bed and that a wheelchair and a chair holding Woody's things were in a corner of the room.

House narrowed his eyes as the bathroom door suddenly opened and Woody came out with one hand on Wilson's arm and one clinging to an IV pole, "Jordan?" Woody asked in a tired voice. "What are…?"

"I heard you were sick," Jordan replied softly as Calvin suddenly entered the room. "Calvin, what…?"

Calvin sneered at Jordan as he moved past her, but House quickly got in front of Woody, "Don't you DARE take a step closer, you narcissistic little puke," House snapped, giving Calvin a death glare.

"I just need a couple of bucks from Woody," Calvin said in a slurred voice. "Then I'll go home…"

Woody's eyes widened in anger, "Calvin, you're such a selfish moron!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he gripped his IV pole tighter. "I just got told I have cancer and all you want is money from me?!"

"It's not like you need it if you're sick," Calvin slurred as he took a step back from House. "Hey…"

House growled and lifted his cane to Calvin's chest, "Get out of here now before I commit a murder on someone who's been slowly killing himself for years," he hissed in a tone that dared Calvin to offer a smart alecky reply. "Do not come near Woody, myself, or this hospital again or I will kill you."

"Ooh, the old man has got some nerve!" Calvin hooted, quickly screaming as House lunged forward, grabbed him by the ear, and marched him from the hospital room. "OUCH! Stop pulling my ear!"

It was at that moment that Woody's cellphone suddenly started vibrating and Jordan silently walked over to the chair and picked it up without thinking, "Jordan, what are you doing here?" Woody asked in a less than impressed voice. "You said you came because I'm sick; is that the only reason you came?"

"I was worried," Jordan replied in a concerned voice as she offered the phone to him. "It's Annie."

Woody's eyes narrowed, "How do you know Annie?" he asked in a suspicious voice. "I haven't…"

"We met on the street," Jordan replied as the cell-phone vibrated again. "Do you want this?"

Swallowing hard, Woody took the phone, "Thanks," he replied softly. "Now, please leave."

Jordan was speechless and didn't move, "Now that you know I have cancer, I don't want you in here just because you feel sorry for me," Woody said in a cross voice as the cell-phone stopped vibrating.

"I thought we were dating," Jordan replied in a frustrated voice. "I came because I care about you…"

Woody scoffed and turned away from her, "Jordan, I'm too tired to discuss this right now," he replied in an agitated voice as he slowly walked back to his bed and sat down. "Please, just leave right now."

Unsure of what she could say to make Woody change his mind, Jordan silently left the room and a moment later, House came walking back into the room with his cane. Woody sighed, set his phone on the portable table, and silently forced himself back on to the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I'm tired," Woody commented in a tired voice as he lay back against the pillow. "What now?"

Wilson sighed, "I'll review the scans tonight and we'll discuss treatment options tomorrow," he replied in a professional voice. "Doctor Sorenson allowed me to take over your care and I'll do my best."

Woody's phone vibrated again and House grabbed it off the portable tray, "Why is your number coming up?" he asked in a suspicious voice as he looked at the exhausted Woody. "Do you have a stalker?"

"I gave Annie a key when I visited Maine," Woody replied tiredly. "She must have gotten there."

House nodded and clicked the 'talk' button, "Hello," he said in a toneless voice. "Yes, it's ME."

There was rapid talking on the phone and House sighed, "I'm coming over there and we'll have a good talk after Daniel is in bed and asleep," House replied in a firm voice. "What do you mean no?"

Woody frowned, "Does she want to talk to me?" he asked in a tired voice as he held his hand out.

Rolling his eyes, House handed the phone to Woody, "Hey," Woody said tiredly into the phone as he slowly brought it to his ear. "Yup, I'm definitely very tired, but how are you? Are you all right, sis?"

There was more talking on the other end and Woody sighed, "Just get some sleep if you can and then get checked if you're still not sure," he replied in a tired voice as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Okay, bedtime," House said as he snatched the phone from Woody's hand. "Go to sleep."

Woody sighed and allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber just as House heard a dial tone.

* * *

Jordan sighed as she stepped up to Woody's apartment door and got a small bobby pin out of her pocket to pick the lock. If she couldn't be there for Woody, she could at least make sure that his house and possessions were taken care of while he was sick. She suddenly heard voices inside and frowned.

"Hello?" Jordan called out in a concerned voice as she knocked on the door. "Is anyone in there?"

There was silence, footsteps, and then the door slowly opened and Daniel stood there in faded pajamas and a grin on his face, "Hi Jordan!" he said in an excited voice. "Mommy, Jordan from the diner's here!"

"Daniel, I told you not to answer the door," Annie's voice called out from the door. "Dear child…"

Jordan sighed, "Are you a doctor, Jordan?" Daniel asked in a quiet voice. "My mommy needs one."

"Why does your mommy need a doctor, Daniel?" Jordan asked in a worried voice. "Is she sick?"

Daniel shrugged, "She hurts," he replied as he moved back into the apartment. "I'm hungry."

Jordan frowned and entered the apartment, "Annie?" she called out, hearing noise in the bathroom.

"Jordan?" Annie asked as she came out of the bathroom in yoga pants and a tank top with bruises on her neck, face, collarbone, and arms while her hair in a loose ponytail. "What are you doing here?"

Jordan studied Annie for a minute, "What happened to you, Annie?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Daniel, honey, why don't you look in Uncle Woody's fridge and see if there's anything in there you want to eat?" Annie suggested in a gentle voice as she walked over to the door, closed, and locked it.

Daniel nodded and walked over to the fridge, "Here, let me open it for you," Annie said in an anxious voice, seeing that the handle was too high for Daniel to reach. "Jordan, do you want anything?"

"I had dinner before I went to the hospital," Jordan replied softly as Annie opened the fridge door.

Annie nodded and pulled out a large Tupperware bowl that was filled with spaghetti and meatballs, "I guess this can be dinner tonight," she said in a tired voice. "Now, where does Woody keep plates?"

"Let me help," Jordan offered softly as she moved over to a cupboard. "Woody's plates are in here."

* * *

Lily's back ached as she entered her small apartment after Henry was kind enough to take her to dinner and drive her home while telling her all about what his parents had planned to help him become accustomed to the life that should have been his. Henry, of course, had invited her to accompany him.

As Lily closed the door and walked through her living room, she noticed the message light on her answering machine was blinking. Even though she was tired, Lily patiently pressed the 'play' button.

"Lily, it's Garrett," Garrett's voice spoke through the machine. "I don't know where you are or when you'll get home, but call me when you get home. Woody's in the hospital and Bug ended up getting taken away by Homeland Security while trying to keep him company. Long story short, I don't know where Bug is and I need some help trying to find him. I'm at the office tonight if you want to call."

Lily's eyes widened as the answering machine turned off; Woody was in the hospital and Bug was taken away by Homeland Security? Swallowing hard to keep from crying because two of her good friends were currently in bad situations, Lily picked up her phone and quickly dialed Garrett's office number.

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Strangers In A Strange Land

_**Princeton-Plainesboro Teaching Hospital – New Jersey**_

_Cuddy,_

_I convinced a night nurse to let me use the computer to conduct 'company business' and I decided to update you on what's going on; House's son, Woodrow Hoyt, has been diagnosed with a meningioma and that's why he had a seizure. Anyway, the on-duty oncologist was very unprofessional and I decided to become Woody's doctor even though I don't know him well. Apparently, House's daughter, Annie, and his other foster son, Calvin, are also in the area, so things are pretty busy here. It's quite a shock…_

"James, I am going to kill you and House," Cuddy moaned as she closed the lid of her laptop and sighed.

There was a moment of silence and then Cuddy sighed, "Foreman!" she yelled. "Get in here now!"

"Cuddy, what is it?" Foreman asked as he came into the room with a chart in hand. "What's wrong?"

Cuddy sighed, "I have to go to Boston to see what nonsense House and Wilson are up to," she said in a distressed voice as she stood up and quickly unplugged her laptop. "Can you hold down the fort?"

"Thirteen can help me, right?" Foreman asked in a nervous voice. "Why do you care about…?"

Cuddy picked up her laptop and mouse, "Why do I care about what House and Wilson are up to, Foreman?" she asked in a commanding voice. "I care because it scares the crap out of me why they even went to Boston in the first place; all of a sudden, House has children that nobody ever knew about?"

"What?" Foreman asked in a shocked voice as he stared at her. "Cuddy, have you been drinking?"

Cuddy scoffed, opened the laptop, and showed Foreman the screen, "Wilson sent me this email," she explained in an irritated voice as Foreman's eyes widened. "Wilson wouldn't lie about this."

"Wow," Foreman replied in a shocked voice. "I can't imagine House ever being a father."

Swallowing hard, Cuddy closed the laptop and picked it up, "You and Thirteen better not blow up the hospital while I'm gone," she said in a snappish voice as she walked out of the office. "See you soon."

* * *

**_Boston, Massachusetts_**

"I spent most the night looking over this," Wilson explained as he sat in a chair next to Woody's bed with the folder open so that both Woody and House could see it. "Surgery is the most effective option."

Woody sighed, "What other options are there?" he asked, not wanting to be put under the knife. "If it's cancer, why can't I do radiation or chemotherapy? I'd rather not have surgery if I can avoid it."

"Don't be stubborn," House replied gruffly. "If they shave your head, I'll buy you a nice wig."

Woody sighed and was about to reply when his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he began to convulse violently, "Woody!" House yelled in an angry voice. "Jimmy, do something!"

"I can't do anything, House!" Wilson shouted as he ran to the door. "Hey, I need some help!"

Several nurses and a doctor ran in as the monitor Woody was hooked to began to whine, "He's got a meningioma!" Wilson said in an anxious voice as the nurses worked to stabilize him. "House, I know Woody wanted to make his own decision, but he can't and I need you to make the decision now!"

"Schedule surgery for as soon as you can," House replied commandingly as Woody suddenly stopped seizing and went limp enough for the monitor to return to normal. "I want Woody feeling better."

Wilson nodded and swallowed hard as House turned and walked out of the room to collect himself. He sighed and hurried out of the room, "House, why don't you go do something so you're not pacing around the hospital while Woody's in surgery?" he suggested gently. "You could see your daughter."

"That's a thought," House replied as he turned to face Wilson. "Woody woke up at three this morning and we had a chat about his life and Annie's life. He told me where Annie will be working and I…"

Wilson looked slightly relieved, "Go visit her, then," he said in a gentle voice. "Get out of here."

For a moment, House was silent and then nodded as he walked off, leaning heavily on his cane.

* * *

"Doctor Macy?" Nigel asked as he poked his head into Garrett's office and saw that Garrett was on the phone while Lily stood beside the desk looking worried. "Doctor Macy, I need to have a word."

Garrett sighed, "…If you find out where he is, let me know," he said in a cross voice before he hung up the phone and glared at Nigel. "What is it you want, Nigel? I'm trying to see if I can find Bug."

"Where's Bug?" Nigel asked in a concerned voice. "Last I checked, he was at the hospital with…"

Garrett shook his head, "Woody woke up just in time to see Bug get taken away by Homeland Security because some grouchy nurse accused Bug of being a terrorist," he replied in a somber voice. "Woody's got company, though; his father and a friend of his father's came from New Jersey to be of help."

"Do you know who needs help?" Nigel asked in a shocked voice. "I do; I almost got maced last night."

Lily looked shocked and Garrett looked like he wanted an explanation, "Woody's sister, Annie, came by the office with her son and Jordan yesterday and I took Annie and her son to Woody's," Nigel explained in a distressed voice. "When I brought Annie's luggage inside, Annie threatened to mace me…"

"Wait, are you talking about Annie Hoyt, the doctor I just hired by recommendation?" Garrett asked in a confused voice, giving Nigel a skeptical look. "Doctor Hoyt's boss, Doctor Switzer, assured me that Doctor Hoyt is very skilled and very professional. She's got a young son and needed a change…"

Nigel nodded, "She's got a fiery temper, protective attitude, and bruises on her face," he replied, unaware that Jordan, Annie, and Daniel were coming through the hallway towards the office and were overhearing his rants about Annie. "If you ask me, you should take a second thought about hiring…"

"Good morning," Annie said in a clipped, yet very professional voice. "Doctor Macy, I'm Doctor Hoyt."

Nigel cringed and turned to find Jordan and Daniel standing beside Annie, who was wearing duct-taped sneakers, dark blue scrubs with an undershirt underneath them while her hair was done up in a bun.

"Doctor Hoyt, it's nice to meet you," Garrett said in a warm voice as he stood up and offered his hand.

Giving Nigel a death glare, Annie walked over to the desk and carefully shook Garrett's hand before moving back to Daniel, "This is my son, Daniel," she explained pleasantly. "I know you probably don't encourage your staff to bring your kids to work, but I haven't gotten Daniel enrolled in school yet."

"It's fine for today," Garrett replied in a calm voice. "You'll just be doing Orientation today and I think Jordan can help you with that; if Daniel doesn't mind, he can hang out in my office for a bit."

Annie nodded, "Daniel, listen to Doctor Macy," she said in a gentle voice. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Mommy, when are we going to see Uncle Woody?" Daniel asked softly. "I'm worried about him."

Annie sighed, "When Mommy finishes talking to Jordan, we can," she replied in a gentle voice as she moved out of the office. "Why don't you see if Doctor Macy will help you make a get well card?"

Daniel looked at Dr. Macy hopefully as Annie followed Jordan off down the hallway, "Nigel, can you please go find something to do?" Garrett asked in an exasperated voice. "I don't know what exactly happened between you and Doctor Hoyt to get her uncomfortable around you, but don't push it."

Nigel scowled, but nodded and silently left the office just as the phone rang, "Hello?" Garrett asked as he picked the receiver up and held it to his ear. "Oh, Doctor House, what can I do for you?"

Garrett's eyes widened as he listened to House tell him that Woody was being prepped for surgery on his meningioma after suffering a seizure that disrupted his vitals and that the surgeon was planning to also take a bit of the meningioma for a biopsy, "…What can I do?" Garrett asked in a worried voice.

There was silence as House explained that Wilson was going to observe the surgery and that there was nothing else that could be done until after the surgery, "Right, call me here when you know of anything," Garrett said in a distressed voice. "I've got a new doctor doing an Orientation today and…"

A dial tone was the only thing Garrett heard and he hung up, "What a day," he said to Lily and Daniel, both of whom were giving him worried looks. "Lily, why don't you take Daniel to the break room and get him set up with some paper and pencils? I'm sure he'd like to make a get well card for his uncle."

Lily nodded and silently ushered Daniel from the office while Garrett began to offer a silent prayer.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't want to go to the hospital?" Jordan asked in a quiet, but concerned voice as she watched Annie wrap a rubber band around her arm and stick a small lab syringe into a vein that was popping out. "Garrett's going to kill me if we don't do your orientation, Annie."

Annie sighed as blood filled the vial, "Read the book to me while I'm doing this," she replied in a gruff voice as the vial became full and she pulled it out. "Can you also get me a cotton ball and some tape?"

"They do blood tests at the hospital, you know," Jordan replied calmly as she walked over to a medical supply cabinet, got the requested items, and walked back over to Annie. "What tests do you want run?"

Annie sighed as she taped the cotton ball to the crook of her arm, "Cap it for me and I'll take it to the hospital when I visit Woody," she replied in a tired voice as she took the Orientation booklet from Jordan and began to skim through it. "I'm looking forward to working with patients who don't talk back even if they're not satisfied with their care. I spent enough years dealing with the grouchiest people."

"Here," Jordan replied calmly as she handed Annie the sealed vial. "Why do you want secrecy?"

Annie quickly took the vial, "Some secrets are better left kept secret," she replied softly as she rolled up the Orientation booklet and stuck it into the pocket of her scrub pants. "Do you think they'll test this?"

Before Jordan could reply, Nigel came into the room and saw that there was a cotton ball taped to Annie's arm and that she was holding a vial full of blood, "Practicing blood drawing on your first day, Doctor Hoyt?" he asked in a charming voice. "Are you actually planning to use that for something?"

"None of your business," Annie replied softly, deeply unnerved by Nigel's curious expression.

Jordan sighed, "Did you still want me to read you the booklet?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I'll read it tonight after Daniel's in bed," Annie replied calmly as she carefully held the vial close.

Nigel grinned mischievously, "I take it that you gave Doctor Hoyt the sped up version of Orientation, Jordan?" he asked, grinning at both Annie and Jordan as he walked over to the supply cart, pulled a rubber glove out of an open box, and made a balloon out of it. "Here's a little welcome present."

Before Annie, who was taken aback by the gesture, could reply, her cell-phone that she desperately needed to replace, buzzed, "Just a minute," she said in a nervous voice as she dug the cell-phone, which resembled a walkie talkie, out of her pocket and held it up to her ear. "Hello, Doctor Hoyt speaking."

There was speaking on the other end and Annie nodded, "Sure, we can meet for something to eat if you want," she said in an anxious voice, well aware that Nigel and Jordan were watching her. "I'm at the Medical Examiner's office just arranging details for my new job. Why are you asking me where I am?"

The phone suddenly went dead and Annie could hear the sound of a cane and footsteps making tracks down the hallway. Annie, Jordan, and Nigel looked towards the door just in time to see House stop in the doorway and lean on his cane with a confused, yet very intrigued expression on his aged face.

"Can I help you, sir?" Jordan asked in a confused voice as she stared at the grizzled man before her.

House smirked and pointed his cane at Annie, "I can't believe you followed in my footsteps, of all things you could do with your life," he commented as he walked into the room. "How are you doing, Annie?"

"Fine," Annie replied, well aware that she probably looked like crap. "Jordan, Nigel, this is my father."

Jordan extended her hand, "Doctor Jordan Cavanaugh," she replied as she and House shook hands.

"Doctor Nigel Townsend," Nigel replied as he walked over to them. "What brings you here?"

House scoffed, "I wasn't aware I needed an invitation to see my daughter," he replied in an unimpressed voice as he tapped his cane on the floor. "I was just wondering, Annie, if you wanted to go out to eat…"

"Grandpa House!" Daniel's excited voice filled the room as House suddenly felt himself being hugged.

House looked down at Daniel, "Careful of my leg, buddy," he replied in a calm voice. "Remember?"

"Yep," Daniel replied in a happy voice as he hugged House around the waist. "Did you come to visit?"

House nodded as Garrett came in with Lily, "I got a lead on where Bug might be and I'm going to check it out," Garrett commented as he noticed House standing there being hugged by Daniel. "Doctor House?"

"Just visiting my daughter and grandson," House replied coolly. "Or am I facing an interrogation?"

Annie sighed as Daniel came over to her, "Daniel, let's go for a little walk with Grandpa House, okay?" she suggested in a gentle voice. "We'll go get some food and then go visit Uncle Woody, all right?"

Before Garrett, Nigel, or Jordan could react, Annie and Daniel left the room with House, "Garrett, did you actually do any other checks on Doctor Hoyt besides getting one recommendation?" Nigel asked in a nervous voice, very wary about Annie's personality. "She's only been here a day and she's…"

"Nigel, I don't want to hear it, all right?" Garrett replied crossly. "Doctor Hoyt is part of our family now."

Deeply humbled, but not willing to give up until he at least made a private call to whomever this Dr. Switzer was, Nigel nodded and hurried out of the office, "Jordan, Lily, can you hold down the fort here while I go see about where Bug might be?" Garrett asked in a concerned voice. "Hopefully, I'll find him."

* * *

"Doctor Wilson, I think you need to see these results," a voice whispered in Wilson's ear as he watched a surgeon and several nurses and also watched a screen that had a view of the meningioma on it.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Wilson turned and saw a lab tech standing there in a surgical gown, cap, and gloves with a folder in hand, "The results of the biopsy?" he asked worriedly. "What were they?"

The technician handed him the folder and Wilson opened it cautiously, "It's cancerous, but it hasn't spread beyond the meningioma yet," he reported to the medical staff who were working on Woody.

"We'll get out what we can and then Detective Hoyt can either have chemo or radiation to eradicate the rest," Dr. Mortenson, who had taken on Detective Hoyt's surgery after Wilson had begged him to, replied through his mask without looking up from what he was doing. "Any idea on his wishes?"

Wilson shook his head as he studied the results, unaware that the tech had left, "Doctor Gregory House has power of attorney for Detective Hoyt," he replied in a nervous voice. "Should I call him?"

"You might want to do that so that Detective Hoyt can get started on treatment as quickly as possible once he's awake and alert," Dr. Mortenson replied through his mask. "So the cancer doesn't spread."

Wilson sighed and silently left the operating room. He pulled off his mask and gown and threw them in the nearest trash bin before he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. House wouldn't like this at all.

* * *

"Woody's got a nice apartment for being a detective," House commented dryly as he followed Annie and Daniel into Woody's apartment and saw that there was an open sleeping bag and pillow on the couch and that two suitcases were sitting near the bookshelf. "Don't tell me you sleep on the couch."

Annie sighed, "Daniel uses Woody's bed and I thought you might like the spare room," she lied, not wanting her father to know that she still suffered from periodic insomnia. "Do you want it?"

House scoffed and looked at Daniel briefly before looking at Annie again, "I'll make Wilson take the couch if he doesn't get himself a hotel," he replied in a smug voice. "He was talking about a hotel."

"How's your leg?" Annie asked softly, determined to get the focus off of her. "Any pain?"

House shrugged, "Every day," he replied in a voice that indicated he didn't care as he studied the bruises on Annie's face and wondered how many more she was hiding. "Have you been getting any rest?"

"I'm a single mom with a full time job and a beautiful son," Annie replied softly. "What do you think?"

House raised an eyebrow as his mouth went tight, "Sorry, that was rude," Annie said apologetically.

"Annie, we need to have a serious talk," House said in a worried voice as he saw Daniel lingering.

Annie nodded, "Honey, why don't you take your suitcase and unpack it in Uncle Woody's room while I talk to your grandpa?" she suggested, smiling at Daniel. "After we're done, I'll make us all some food."

Daniel nodded, quickly grabbed his suitcase, and dragged it into Woody's room, "Okay, so what's with the vial of your blood?" House asked, eyeing the vial that Annie had brought with her from the office.

Before Annie could reply, House's phone buzzed and House quickly took it out, "Wilson texted me," he explained, frowning as he read the text that Wilson had sent. "Annie, Woody's in surgery and they just biopsied a bit of the meningioma. Woody's got cancer, but it hasn't metastasized beyond the mass…"

Swallowing hard, Annie nodded and offered a silent, heartfelt prayer for Woody's frail health.

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Curiosity Is The Cause

"James, what the heck are you and House doing here?!" Wilson heard a familiar voice call out as he stepped out of the O.R. Recovery Room where Woody was unconscious, but stable. "James?"

Frowning and not caring that he was still wearing the scrubs he had worn to observe the surgery, Wilson turned away from the window and was surprised to see Cuddy standing several feet away with a laptop bag in one hand, a suitcase in the other, and a mystified expression on her face, "Lisa, what are you doing here?" Wilson asked in a surprised voice. "You're not here to drag House and I back, are you?"

"James, are you wearing surgical scrubs?" Cuddy asked in a shocked voice. "Where is House at?"

Wilson sighed and gestured to the window, "I was observing the surgery of House's son, Woody," he explained in a tired voice as he walked over to the window. "Woody's got a cancerous meningioma."

Cuddy's eyes widened and she walked over to the window; her expression softened as she looked through the window and saw Woody laying on a gurney unconscious with a blanket over his legs, IV's in his arms, a clip on his hand, and electrodes on his exposed chest and forehead that were sending information to a machine that was next to the monitor. A nurse was lingering near the gurney.

"Does House know about the cancer?" Cuddy asked in a worried voice. "Where is House, anyway?"

Wilson rubbed his eyes tiredly, "House is visiting his daughter and I don't know where they are exactly," he replied in a tired voice. "I kicked House out so he wouldn't be wandering around here aimlessly."

"I want to talk to him," Cuddy replied in a concerned voice. "I want to know why he hid this."

Wilson shrugged, "You can phone him if you want, but I really need a shower, food, and maybe a little bit of sleep if I can find a hotel close to here," he replied tiredly. "I should phone House to come back here so that Woody won't be alone whenever he decides to wake up. House was so gentle with him."

"Go and take care of yourself and I'll stay here until House comes back," Cuddy replied, appalled at how tired Wilson had let himself become because he was trying to help House. "I saw a hotel about a block away from the hospital that has a restaurant in it. It should have a room that you can relax in."

Wilson nodded and sighed as he looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly four o clock in the afternoon, "Oh, wow," he said in a tired voice. "I feel kind of guilty about leaving Woody here…"

The elevator doors suddenly opened and Annie came off the elevator with a small bag in one hand and a paper card in the other. She silently passed by Cuddy and Wilson and lingered in front of the window.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Wilson asked, wary of the woman who was standing at the window.

Annie sighed, but didn't turn around, "I'm Doctor Annie Hoyt, Woody's sister," she replied in a cautious voice as she watched Woody sleep. "My father told me that Woody had surgery and that the meningioma was cancerous. He also offered to babysit my son while I came and sat with Woody."

"House has a grandson?" Cuddy asked in a shocked voice as she looked at Wilson. "How old?"

It was then that Annie turned to Cuddy and Wilson, causing both of them to look shocked at the fading bruises on her face, "Daniel is going to be eight pretty soon," she replied in a toneless voice as she crossed her arms across her chest, revealing bruises on her wrists. "Who are you people?"

"Doctor Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy replied in a gentle voice, unnerved how alike Annie was to House.

Annie nodded and looked warily at Wilson, "Doctor James Wilson," Wilson replied, concerned by the amount of fear he could see in Annie's eyes as she looked at him. "I'm your father's best friend and I'm also an oncologist, so I'll be helping Woody with his treatments whenever he's alert enough to start."

"For now, though, Wilson's going to go to a hotel and get some rest," Cuddy spoke up in a firm, but gentle voice as she gave Wilson a look. "I'm going to stay until House can come back and you're welcome to join me in waiting if you want some company while you wait for Woody to wake up."

Annie shrugged, "I have to check something downstairs first, but then sure," she replied in a nervous voice as she moved past Wilson and Cuddy. "If Woody wakes, have me paged in the ER, all right?"

As Annie hurried off to the elevator, Cuddy gave Wilson a mystified look, but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Look, Doctor Townsend, I don't think Doctor Hoyt's background is any of your business," Nigel heard the crisp voice of Dr. Switzer say in his ear as he held the phone to his ear. "Have a good day."

There was a click and Nigel hung up the phone, appalled at Dr. Switzer's rudeness for only a second before he turned his attention to the computer. A picture of a younger Annie Hoyt before she was a doctor was on the screen next to a CV that showed a clear six month gap between her internship and residency, one that was listed as 'time off'. Nigel didn't believe that little addendum for a minute.

The phone rang, but Nigel paid no attention to it as he continued to skim Annie's CV for any discrepancies that would make his case to Dr. Macy against hiring Annie one worth considering.

"Nigel, didn't you hear the phone?" Jordan asked crossly as she came into the room and picked the ringing phone up before Nigel had a chance to reply. "Hello, this is Jordan Cavanaugh speaking."

Jordan was silent for several minutes, "Does he want anyone to come visit him?" she asked, quickly gaining Nigel's concerned look. "No? All right, all right; just tell him to come back when he's ready."

There was more talking and then a click, "Garrett found Bug," was all Jordan said before she noticed what Nigel was looking at on the computer. "Nigel, why are you looking at Doctor Hoyt's resume?"

"There's an unexplained six month gap on her CV between her internship and residency, but both of them took place at Princeton-Plainesboro Teaching Hospital according to this," Nigel said as he pointed at the screen. "Why do you think there's a gap on her CV and nobody's brought it to light?"

Jordan sighed, "Nigel, seriously, stop," she replied in an anxious voice. "I'm sure Garrett's seen her resume already and has an explanation about the gap from Doctor Hoyt. It's not our business."

"Do you think she was sick or her kid was sick?" Nigel continued curiously. "Maybe her father…"

Jordan rolled her eyes and began to leave the room, "Wait," Nigel spoke. "Garrett found Bug?"

"Yes, but Bug doesn't want to talk about it or want anyone to see him until he comes back into work," Jordan replied softly, repeating exactly what Garrett had told her. "Lily went home about an hour ago because she wanted to take it easy and I'm thinking of going home too. Do you want to lock up?"

Nigel shrugged and scowled as Jordan shut the computer off, "Go home and forget about trying to dig into Doctor Hoyt's past," she said in a gentle, but commanding voice. "Have a good night off, Nigel."

* * *

Fighting back a yawn, Wilson entered the small restaurant that was attached to the hotel he had just checked into for the next week and was shocked to see the only waitress on duty standing at a booth where House and a little boy were sitting, "…What does a crayon taste like, Grandpa House?" the little boy asked in a quiet voice, pointedly ignoring the waitress that was standing there. "Is it good?"

"Your mother will beat me to death with my cane if she hears you ate crayons for dinner instead of something nutritious, Daniel," House replied as he looked at Daniel over his menu. "Pick something."

Daniel shrugged, looked at the menu for a minute, and then looked at House, "If I have a vegetable or salad, can I get a burger too?" he asked in a hopeful voice. "Mommy always makes me eat veggies."

"You can get a small burger if you have a vegetable or salad," House replied as he looked up at the waitress. "One big burger with everything on it, a side salad, and apple juice and a kiddie burger with a side salad. I'd also like a bowl of chicken soup to go, please. My son's in the hospital and needs it."

The waitress nodded as she jotted down the order and moved off towards the kitchen, "You can't take chicken soup to the hospital, it's against the rules," Wilson commented as he walked over to the table and ignored the shocked look House was giving him and the curious look Daniel was giving him.

"I take it you found a hotel?" House asked dryly as he watched Daniel take some crayons out of the Styrofoam cup and color the paper that the waitress had provided. "Is this Doctor Hoyt's son?"

House nodded and his eyes narrowed slightly, "I ran into Doctor Hoyt at the hospital after Cuddy found me hanging out outside of Recovery," Wilson explained, flinching at House's wide-eyed look. "I guess she was curious about you having kids and she decided to come to Boston and see what was up."

"I'm just having dinner with my grandson," House replied casually. "Do you want to join us?"

Wilson stood there for a moment and then nodded, "Daniel, can my friend James sit on your side of the table, please?" House asked in a gentle voice as he gripped his cane. "Grandpa's leg is a little sore."

"Sure," Daniel replied as he scooted closer to the wall so that Wilson could sit next to him.

As Wilson sat, he looked at House, "Leg pain?" he asked in a worried voice. "Do you want…?"

"No," House replied in a quiet, but firm voice. "I've just been on it too long today."

Wilson nodded, "Are you staying at Woody's place, then?" he asked, gazing at House.

"Annie told me I could have the spare room, but I'm still deciding," House replied in an unusually calm voice. "Cuddy actually came here to Boston to spy on me, huh? Where is she right now?"

Wilson sighed, "She's at the hospital with Doctor Hoyt," he replied in a tired, exasperated voice.

"How long has it been since you slept?" House asked commandingly. "Since before we came?"

Wilson shrugged, "Go up to your room and get some sleep," House barked. "I'll bring you food."

For a moment, Wilson was quiet and then he stood up, "Thanks," he replied in a tired voice.

As Wilson left, House sighed and turned his attention to watching Daniel color the pages.

* * *

"The vial was contaminated," Annie heard a voice say as she opened her eyes and saw a lab tech standing beside the exam bed where she had elected to rest while her blood was tested. "I need more."

Annie sighed and nodded, relieved that she had chosen to discard the undershirt and was just wearing the scrubs, "Can you do it now, please?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I just want to get this over with."

"Of course, Doctor Hoyt," the lab technician replied, gesturing to the cart and tray that was already set up next to the exam bed. "If you could just hold out your arm and relax, I'll do it really quickly."

Annie swallowed hard as she held her arm out and felt the tie being wrapped around it, "Just a deep relaxing breath," she heard the tech say as a needle was inserted into her arm and quickly removed.

"I need to be tested for every STD that's been invented, pregnancy, and anything else that seems relevant," Annie commented as she watched the tech put a taped cotton ball over the area.

The tech nodded as she capped, labeled, and put the vial in a holder with several other vials, "How long will it take to get results?" Annie asked as she sat up and got off the bed. "I'm a little anxious…"

"Results should be ready by tomorrow," the tech replied cheerfully right before she left the room.

Scoffing, Annie got off the bed and left the exam room, aggravated that she would have to go yet another night with intense worry in her mind, "…I don't know why you brought me to the ER when I said that I just wanted to go home, lock all my doors and windows, and go to bed," an accented voice suddenly filled Annie's ear as she passed by an exam room. "I just want to forget all this crap happened."

Annie paused and walked back to the doorway, shocked to see Dr. Macy standing beside a gurney were a dark-skinned man with dark hair dressed in loafers, dress pants, and a dress shirt sat with his arms around his chest and an uneasy expression on his face, "Doctor Macy?" she asked cautiously.

"Doctor Hoyt," Garrett replied in a gruff voice. "This is Doctor Vijay and he also works at the Medical Examiner's office; we call him Bug. Bug, this is Doctor Hoyt; I just hired her to work at the office…"

Bug frowned, "Are you related to Woody?" he asked in a toneless voice. "You look like him."

"Woody's my big brother," Annie replied cautiously, frowning at Bug's pain-filled face. "You okay?"

Bug went very quiet and slowly shook his head, "How's Woody?" he asked in a toneless voice.

"Woody's in Recovery," Annie replied calmly, wondering if she should mention the cancer.

Bug nodded, "I-I should go visit him when he's in a proper room," he said in a quiet voice as he looked at the floor while continuing to hug himself. "Will you tell him I said that I hope he recovers fast?"

"I will," Annie replied gently, seeing that her simple kindness meant so much to Dr. Vijay.

Garrett cleared his throat and Annie quietly left the room, realizing that Bug needed some space; she kept walking until she reached the elevator. It was time to go back up and see Dr. Cuddy and Woody.

* * *

The electronic clock switched to 1800 as Annie entered the hospital room where Woody had been moved and saw that Woody was awake, but not talking. The bathroom door was closed and Annie heard water running, so she assumed Cuddy was in there; she smiled as she approached Woody's bed.

"Hey, big brother, how are you feeling?" Annie asked in a gentle voice as she patted his arm.

Woody sighed sleepily, "Very tired," he replied in a faint voice. "I remember Doctor Wilson in the room talking to me and he said that they couldn't get all of it out, but that radiation or chemotherapy could."

"Oh, Woody," Annie replied gently, seeing that Woody was tired but looked scared. "We will get…"

Woody blinked, "We?" he asked in a quiet voice. "You mean I'm not going to be alone in this?"

"Of course you're not going to be!" Annie replied in a shocked voice as the door opened and Cuddy came out of the bathroom. "I'll be there for you, Daniel will be there for you, Dad will be there for you, Doctor Wilson and all of your friends from work will be there for you. The question now is, do you want radiation or chemo?"

Woody shrugged, "So, you're Doctor House's son?" Cuddy asked softly as she approached the bed.

"Who are you?" Woody asked in a tired voice as Cuddy came into view. "How do you know me?"

Cuddy smiled, "I'm Doctor Cuddy," she replied gently. "House talked highly of you and Annie to me."

"Dad's babysitting Daniel right now," Annie explained, seeing confusion in Woody's tired eyes.

Woody nodded and winced, "Try not to move around too much," Cuddy spoke up worriedly.

"Can you call Dad and tell him that I'm awake?" Woody asked in a tired voice. "Tell him thanks for coming."

Annie nodded and gently patted Woody's arm, "I'll call him, but you should really go back to sleep for a while, okay?" she replied in a gentle voice. "Do you want some ice chips before you go back to sleep?"

"No," Woody replied in a tired voice as he allowed his eyes to close. "I just need some sleep."

Annie sighed as Woody gradually relaxed, "I think I'll stay here tonight and give my father a break," she said in a tired voice as she pulled out her crappy cell phone and dialed her father's number. "You've been great keeping me company, Doctor Cuddy, but you can go and get some rest if you want."

Cuddy gave Annie a look of disbelief, "Hi Dad, it's Annie," Annie said in a tired voice as she walked around the small hospital room. "Did you and Daniel go out to dinner somewhere? Good, good."

There was talking and Annie sighed, "I think I'm going to stay with Woody tonight," she said in a tired voice as she stopped near the sink. "Can you make sure you and Daniel both get some rest?"

"You want to speak to Doctor Cuddy?" Annie said in a surprised voice. "Okay, here she is."

Surprised and touched that House wanted to talk to her, Cuddy took the phone from Annie and promptly disappeared into the bathroom so they could speak privately. Annie silently pulled a chair from against the wall to Woody's bedside, sat down, and leaned against the bedrail to watch Woody sleep.

* * *

Night had fallen and it was time for sleep, but Wilson found himself unable to sleep and sitting in the lobby with a newspaper until he was tired enough to go back to his room. House had taken Daniel back to Woody's apartment several hours ago, saying that Annie would kill him if Daniel stayed up too late.

Wilson knew better, of course; he knew that House had talked to Cuddy somehow and that Cuddy had ordered him to take care of himself and his grandson. Cuddy's orders didn't apply to him, though.

As Wilson sat there, he noticed a man with shoulder length hair come into the hotel and go up to the front desk with a printout in his hand, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had a business center I could possibly use for some research?" Nigel asked as he smiled at the night clerk. "It's very important."

Wilson frowned as Nigel leaned forward, "Sir, I'm sorry, but the business center is only available for registered guests to use," the clerk replied nervously. "Besides, it's late and it's closed til morning."

"I have to find out as much as I can about a woman named Annie Hoyt," Nigel protested, not making any effort to leave the desk. "She's a doctor, but she's all beat up and acting really weird. Her resume…"

The clerk quickly went over to the phone, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you are not a registered guest, or I will be forced to phone the police," he said in a firm, but nervous voice.

"My name's Nigel Townsend," Nigel barked in an agitated voice as he left the hotel. "Not sir."

Alarmed at what had just occurred, Wilson pulled out his phone and quickly texted House about Nigel coming in and trying to find information on Annie. He then put his phone away, got up, and went back to his room to watch TV until he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Please read and review so that I feel motivated to continue this story.**_


End file.
